


Repercussions

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrow 4x08 episode fic. How I think the ending should have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repercussions

[Hey everyone! So… 4x08! Quite the doozy, huh? Well, this is a little something that I wrote to kinda calm myself down. Hope you like it!

Enjoy!]

Felicity took a deep breath. You can do this. Just go over there and knock on the door. 

Steeling herself, Felicity got out of her car and walked across the street. It had been a few months since Felicity had been back in the city, the last time she was there being the time that Teams Flash and Arrow took down Vandal Savage. She had come to Central City on an errand for Palmer Tech, and had told Oliver it would just be a day trip, that there was no need to come all the way to Central City with her when she would just be in meetings all day.

She lied.

Felicity slowed her steps as doubt began creeping into her brain. Should she really be doing this? What would Oliver think? Should she just wait until he was ready to tell her? What was she doing? 

 

{The Farmhouse, a few months ago.}

Oliver was with Barry, Cisco, Kendra, and Carter, off doing who knows what. Felicity, Thea, Caitlin, and Diggle were outside packing up the cars, while she was inside packing up the tech. On a side laptop, Felicity had the trackers for Oliver’s group up on a map of Central City, just in case something else happened in the couple of hours it would take for all of them to finish packing and leave. Felicity glanced at the monitor, just checking that everything was fine, when she saw Oliver’s beacon separate from Barry’s location. She was about to call out to the rest of the group that he was on his way back, when the beacon went a direction completely different from the way back to the farmhouse. Felicity sat down, looking at the little blinking light that told Oliver’s location. Why would he be stopping there? Did it have anything to do with how he had been acting?

She wrote down the address.

 

{Back in Star City, after the Olicity cuddles}

Oliver was downstairs, sweeping up the glass from the broken window. Even though he said it was nothing, she still didn’t like the fact that Oliver wasn’t telling her what was up with him. But she trusted him.

So she would wait for him to tell her. 

But she hated mysteries. And her boyfriend had a big one.

The piece of paper containing the mysterious location was burning a hole in her pocket. Taking it out, Felicity grabbed her tablet and typed it in. 

She found a name linked to the location.

Samantha Hawke

The picture of her looked familiar. Suddenly, it hit her. The time when she and Oliver had helped Barry with a case, and Oliver was talking to her while she was getting their coffee. He had said she was an old friend. What could Oliver have been doing there?

Doing a little more digging, Felicity found out that she was the owner of the house, had lived there for 9 years, and had a young son, William.

Felicity pulled up a picture of the child.

And gasped. 

Oh, she thought. That’s why Oliver was there. No wonder he looked shaken up while we were in Central City.

He had Oliver’s eyes. 

Felicity stared blankly at the screen, her thoughts an incomprehensible jumble. The sound of Oliver on the stairs jolted her out of it, and she quickly deleted any trace of her search. She looked up at the man she loved.

He smiled at her. “It feels good to be able to sleep in our own bed, huh?

Felicity smiled back. “Yes it does. And after the past couple of days, I could definitely use the sleep.”

 

Felicity stood in front of the door. She really wished this didn’t have to be done, but she had waited. And waited. For months she had waited for Oliver to tell her about his son, but he never said a word. And while on the outside things had gone back to normal, inside Felicity could just not stop thinking about it. And granted, Oliver had every right to figure this out on his own, but the two of them were together. They were partners, and partners needed to be honest with each other. Which was a little ironic since Felicity herself was keeping the secret that she knew about his son from Oliver. But hopefully this would help fix things.

Felicity knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, Samantha Hawke opened the door.

“Hello. Can I help you?”

Felicity took a breath. Here we go. 

“I hope so. My name is Felicity. Felicity Smoak.”

She could see Samantha’s face immediately close off. “You’re Oliver’s Felicity? I told him that he couldn’t tell anyone. That I was not going to let my son get pulled into his crazy world!”

This wasn’t going well. “Wait! He didn’t tell me anything!”

That gave Samantha pause. “Then how did you figure it out?”

“On my own. I hate mysteries. And I know Oliver. He hasn’t really been himself, so I did a little digging. It didn’t take very long to connect the dots. But I swear he didn’t tell me anything. He kept his promise.”

Samantha looked at her. “Does he know you’re here?”

“No. But I am going to tell him when I get home.”

Samantha sighed. “I suppose you better come in, then.”

 

The two of them ended up talking for a while. Samantha told her how Moira tried to bribe her to tell Oliver she had a miscarriage, and how she kept the baby anyway. Felicity had to hand it to her. Samantha was a pretty good mom. 

“You can’t tell anyone that he is Oliver’s son. I know Oliver has become a better person, but we have a good life here, a quiet one. And my son will always come first. I want him to have a normal life. Even if that means keeping him away from Oliver.”

Felicity nodded. “I can understand that. But Oliver is a good man, a man who just wants to get to know the son he never knew he had. I know that you’re looking out for William, but the fact that he has to keep this secret from his family is tearing Oliver apart. He hasn’t said a word, but I know it’s weighing on him. And it’s not like we’re going to announce it to the press or make a public spectacle of the fact that Oliver has a kid. Oliver just wants to get to know him.”

Samantha looked at Felicity skeptically. “He really doesn’t know you’re here? You seem to be speaking for him a lot.”

Felicity smiled softy. “No, he doesn’t know. And like I said. I just know him. Samantha, I really hope that my coming here won’t damage any sort of arrangement that you have with Oliver. Please don’t keep him from seeing William just because I came and talked to you. Oliver has kept whatever promise he made to you.”

Samantha sighed. “I know it was a lot to ask of him, but William is all I have. He’s my world.”

“And you are his mother. And a pretty awesome one at that. I just hope that you’ll still allow Oliver to come and see William?”

Samantha nodded slowly. “I’m ok with it. Well, not really, but like it or not Oliver knows about William now. And my son deserves to know his father. So, yes. Oliver can still come and see him.”

Felicity sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

 

Felicity put her coat on, standing on the porch. 

“Thank you for talking with me, Samantha. I know it couldn’t have been easy for you.”

“…He told me about you. Well, a little bit. He said that you were a nice person. I can see that he was telling the truth, and that you must love him very much.”

“That I do.”

Samantha looked at her, contemplating. “Hang on a second,” she said, going quickly back into the house. Felicity could hear her rustling around. A few seconds later she came back, writing on a post-it note. She then gave it to Felicity. “This is my number. If Oliver wants to contact me, maybe schedule a time for him to come to Central City to see William… he can.”

Felicity pocketed the piece of paper. “Thank you.”

“And Felicity…” Samantha fidgeted. “I can understand why Oliver would want to tell his family. But the less people know, the better. My son will live his own life, away from the craziness of the Queens. Even though I know they’ve changed, I still don’t want William near that.”

Felicity nodded. “I completely understand. Thank you, again.”

Samantha nodded and went back inside her house. Felicity let out a huge breath and walked back to her car. She and Oliver had a lot to talk about.

 

The Loft, after Felicity gets home

Felicity held the piece of paper in her hands. 

Oliver sat down on the couch next to her, placing their glasses of red wine on the table. “What’s that?” he asked, leaning against the back of the couch.

“…Samantha Hawke’s phone number,” she said, not looking at her boyfriend.

She saw Oliver sit up straight in her peripheral vision. “What?”

She handed the paper to Oliver, who stared at the digits. 

“I went to see her while I was in Central City after I finished things up for Palmer Tech.”

Oliver was reeling. “But… How did you even find out about her?”

“When we were all in Central City dealing with Savage, one of the very last things I packed up was the laptop that had all your tracking info on it. I had it open and out of the way in case anything else happened between then and when we went home. With our luck, I’m surprised we didn’t discover another supervillain hellbent on killing us.” 

Felicity’s attempt at humor didn’t really seem to work since Oliver gave her a look that told her to get to the point.

“Anyway, I saw that you had gone to her address and I wondered why you would go there since it was out of the way of the route back to the farmhouse. When I looked it up later on, the information said that Samantha Hawke lived there… With her 9 year-old son.”

Oliver froze.

“I didn’t make the connection until I saw a picture of her, and remembered that you had seen her when we were at Jitters helping Barry with that colorful metahuman. Then I did the math. You were with her before you were on the island, weren’t you?” Felicity asked softly.

Oliver nodded, shocked that everything was coming out.

“This is why you were acting so strangely in Central City, wasn’t it?”

Oliver nodded again. But something nagged at him. Oliver thought back over what Felicity had said. 

“Wait.. When you said you had looked up her location… When did you do that?”

This was it. 

“… The night we came home.”

“So… you’ve known about this for months and you didn’t tell me?”

“I could say the same thing about you! I figured that if it was something you were working through you would tell me in your own time, when you were ready. But then you never said a word!” Felicity’s voice was rising. “I understand that there are some things that you need to figure out for yourself, but we are together, Oliver, remember? We’re a team, partners!”

“She made me promise! I couldn’t tell anyone, or I wouldn’t be able to see him!”

“And I know that now! Samantha explained everything to me. Oliver, I know why you didn’t tell me. Why you didn’t tell your sister she has a nephew. Why you didn’t tell anyone.”

Oliver leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. “It took everything in me not to blurt it out to you every chance I got. But I have a son. I missed out on so much of his life. I wasn’t about to jeopardize any chance I had at being able to get to know him.”

Felicity sat down next to him, placing her arm around him. “I know. But I did talk to her. And I made sure she knew that you never broke your promise not to say anything. She told me that she can see you are a changed man, but her son comes first. She’s ok with you telling those closest to you. And she gave me that number for you if you ever wanted to schedule a time to see him or ask how he’s doing. Samantha understands that you are in William’s life now, and he deserves to know you.”

Oliver turned toward her, taking her in his arms. “I was so terrified that if I ever told you, it wouldn’t end well, and it might end up being something we couldn’t come back from. Especially, with what Barry said-”

“What did Barry say?” Felicity asked, confused.

“Apparently, he can time travel, and when he did, our original timeline didn’t end well. I told you and you broke up with me, which caused me to get so distracted our plan failed and everyone died.”

Felicity stared at Oliver. “Sorry, I’m still stuck on the whole ‘Barry can time travel’ thing. He and I are going to have a serious conversation about him keeping me informed. But Oliver,” she said, turning to face him, “I understand why you did what you did. And for the record, I would never try to keep you from seeing him. As someone who ended up growing up without a father, I would never do that to another child.”

Oliver smiled at her softly, his relief evident in the way he looked at her. “I never thought you would.”

“I told you,” she said, smiling. “We’re gonna be fine.”

Oliver kissed her. “Yes we will.”

“Will you tell me about him?”

Felicity then enjoyed watching Oliver’s face light up at being able to talk about his son.

 

[So there you have it! I think this much better. Olicity prevails!]


End file.
